


Hazy

by motor_function_failures_inc



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motor_function_failures_inc/pseuds/motor_function_failures_inc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were a bit hazy now, but Beca was almost certain that it started with tequila. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazy

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Disclaimer: I own none of the rights and make no profit.  
> Timeline: Set after PP2.  
> AN: First time writing for PP, if Beca seems lightly ooc in this fic, my bad!  
> Mostly this is an exercise in writing in the present tense.

It started with a bottle of whiskey.

No, that's not right.

It started at the club. Over shots of tequila.

Probably.

Whiskey came later.

Things were a bit hazy now, but Beca was almost certain that it started with tequila.

Looking up at the ceiling, Beca is also almost certain she is not wearing a single stitch of clothing. Clearly she has no top on, as the sheets are draped at her navel, and well, everything is out there to cool and perk up in the draft filtering in through the cracked window. Lifting the sheets that are settled around her waist, Beca groans upon confirmation that she is indeed, naked.

A shift in the bed brings with it a soft arm draping over her, a leg sliding up and across her hips, and a contented sigh into her neck. Beca glances to her left, getting an eyeful of red hair draping the pillow next to her, and she feels her body hum as she realizes that her bedmate is definitely naked as well.

Shit happened.

She just does not remember it for the life of her.

But she seems to be achy and tender in all the right places.

And that knowledge makes her stomach do a somersault.

She can feel a flush spreading up her chest to her neck as she continues to take stock of how her body feels in its current, very naked state. She shifts her legs, pressing her thighs together restlessly.

It's not like she's blind. Chloe is gorgeous. Beca had accepted that as fact since having her very personal space invaded in a shower her freshman year of college.

Her attraction to Chloe was slower on the uptake, but boy did it bowl her over one day when it finally let her know it was there. Her relationship with Jesse kind of devolved rapidly after that.

That was a year ago. They were now in a smaller apartment than either had expected when moving out to LA. Beca had landed a job co-producing and learning at a credible studio, while DJing on the side for a club on Friday nights. Chloe, for her part, was taking night classes for a teaching degree, a summer camp gig being the right inspiration she needed for giving her some insight into what she wanted out of her future. During the day she was alternating between working in a local music store, volunteering at the nearby school to help teach children and teens interested in singing and music, and serving tables at two restaurants.

To say they saw less of each other now than ever before would not be an understatement.

Nevertheless, they made time for each other. On Friday nights, Chloe often made her way to the club Beca moonlighted at, and Sunday afternoons were declared hangouts (options varied by type, location, and level of involvement- the last usually decided by Beca). Dating was something neither brought up, nor noticed the other embarking on as of late.

It wasn't that Beca hadn't been aware of her attraction to Chloe before, but formally processing her attraction (and thus gauging Chloe's possible receptiveness of it) was something she had been procrastinating working on since moving in with her.

Now seemed like the best time, considering her current state.

The very idea of a naked Chloe next to her was enough for Beca to feel her chest tighten with a mixture of anxiety and excitement, both vying for priority over the other; but the reality of a naked Chloe next to her in what is obviously Chloe's bed, makes her feel more like she's having a full-on panic attack, but her insides are coiling tight with arousal instead of nerves.

In general, Beca feels like she usually does when Chloe flirts shamelessly with her, flashing a saucy wink and wiggling her eyebrows before sauntering off, only amplified; because something definitely, finally, culminated from all of the innuendos and shameless flirting.

Or she just got really drunk and handsy.

Either way, she's still naked next to a slumbering Chloe, and now, turned on.

Beca groans in frustration. She should move, shower, put clothes on, do something. She needs the space to absorb the fact that one of her deepest wishes (not counting owning an Allen & Heath digital mixer, because, duh, that will never actually happen) has come true. Absorb and accept the very unfortunate fact that she doesn't even remember it happening.

Well fuck.

Beca gasps suddenly as Chloe shifts again in sleep, a warm puff of air blowing across her neck as Chloe's hand shifts up, her thumb brushing along the underside of Beca's breast. Her body responds automatically to the touch, her back arching slightly, and she presses her thighs together tighter, feeling her sex clench at the feather-light touch.

Chloe hums contently next to her, her own body mimicking Beca's response with a subtle rock of her hips, bringing her body closer. Beca's eyes slam shut when she feels the heat of Chloe's sex press at her thigh, wetness lightly coating her skin at the contact.

"Fuck," Beca exhales softly.

"Mmmhmm," Chloe replies with a murmur, pressing a soothing kiss to Beca's shoulder when the smaller woman goes rigid at the response, flight mode beginning to be activated. "Shh, Becs, it's fine. Relax."

"Chlo…" Beca starts, her voice rough, a mixture of confusion and utter sexual frustration. She swallows thickly, her head tipping back slightly at how difficult it is to swallow, "Do you…?"

The question doesn't quite make it out of her mouth as blue eyes open at that moment, and Beca falls silent at the calm gaze looking back at her. Chloe is not freaking out. Chloe Beale is not freaking out.

That is almost enough to make her freak out.

But somehow, it actually makes her feel better.

A lot.

Cylinders start firing. Her body stops evasive maneuvers and switches back to full throttle. Beca feels her body flush and knows she is wet. Turned on is no longer a concept that covers what she is feeling. Chloe is not freaked out by being naked in a bed with her.

Still, Beca has to make sure.

"Are you okay?" Beca asks softly, lifting a hand to tuck a lock of hair behind Chloe's ear.

She is not smooth. Smooth is not in her playbook. However, years with Chloe had cultivated a system of checks and balances to ensure that her friend is safe, healthy, and happy. She originally did it because she didn't know how to deal with an upset Chloe (she still doesn't).

She does it now to gauge Chloe's emotions at this moment, before she does something stupid (or more stupid than getting drunk and naked in her bed).

Chloe smiles warmly, her eyes fluttering at the touch and moves her face into Beca's hand. It makes Beca's heart stutter and her stomach to drop and roll in a way not unlike feelings commonly associated with jumping out of an airplane.

"Yeah. Not really hung-over, but achy." Her eyes open, a devilish look in her eyes, "In the good way."

Beca swallows thickly, she feels like she is sinking underwater and forgot how to swim.

"I um," Beca begins, forgetting her words momentarily when Chloe drops a light kiss on her palm, "I don't know about you, but I don't actually remember."

Chloe slowly moves her head away from Beca's hand and rests it back on the pillow, "What do you mean?"

Beca exhales her eyes skipping away from Chloe's face and over her shoulder, locking on the window curtains, "Chlo, how much did we drink?"

Sudden realization causes Chloe's eyes to open wide, and she lifts her body up onto her elbow, her hand slipping down to Beca's abdomen, "Oh my god, you don't remember!"

Beca swallows, her eyes flicking back to meet Chloe's, feeling her muscles twitch at the touch, her stomach flexing and caving inwards towards her spine, her thighs shifting with anticipation. She might not remember, but her body certainly does. Chloe's eyes never leave hers, but Beca knows she is aware of her body's reactions. Chloe was always better at focusing on the more important things than she was.

"Not really?" Beca is able to finally get out with a squeak, her eyes drooping but forcing her back to stay flat when Chloe absentmindedly swipes her thumb over the edge of her navel.

"Oh Beca," Chloe looks down at her, her brow creasing in worry, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were that drunk. I mean, I was drunk, more than usual, but I guess I didn't gauge you right."

"It's okay," Beca replies softly, her free hand dropping to cover Chloe's on her stomach. Chloe finally tears her eyes away, her gaze washing over Beca's chest and stomach, fixating on where the sheet begins to cover her, "It's no big deal."

"It kinda is," Chloe replies softly, "I mean, Becs, we…last night…"

"I know. I mean, I don't know, know, but I can draw some pretty accurate conclusions based on the fact that I am very much naked under this." Beca smirks a little at the end, her face twisting as she watches Chloe's tongue flick out to wet her lips at her statement, "Fuck, Chloe, you can't…"

"What?" Chloe presses, leaning down slightly, her hand slipping to the hem of the sheet below Beca's navel, and this time Beca can't restrain her body's reaction, her hips rolling at the light touch.

Chloe sucks in a sharp breath at that, her eyes lazily drifting over Beca's naked torso again, before nibbling on her bottom lip when her eyes linger at the sheet's hem, which had dipped lower at Beca's movement, revealing a sharp hipbone to Chloe's eyes.

"You were amazing last night," Chloe murmurs, her voice dangerously low.

Beca blows out a breath, "Jesus." Her head drops back to hit the pillow below her, her hand sliding away from Chloe's as she brings it up to run both hands over her face, dragging them into her hair before chancing a glance at the redhead hovering over her again, her brain screaming a fact she knows deep in her bones.

Chloe does not lie.

Her eyes meet Chloe's darkened blue ones before dipping slowly, taking in smirking lips, a flushed neck, sweeping her gaze over Chloe's chest, heaving as she takes in a deep breath, before finally dropping to note the pull of the sheet, resting low across her hips.

Finally flicking up to meet Chloe's eyes again, Beca comes to a decision.

"Fuck it," Beca breathes, releasing her hands from her hair, lifting one to grasp the back of Chloe's neck and pulling her head down to meet her lips, her other hand snaking behind Chloe, fingers pressing into the ridges of her spine.

Chloe sighs into the kiss, letting her body dip down, her hand dragging nails up Beca's side to boldly cup a breast. Beca breaks the kiss as she arches up and into Chloe's body, a deep groan bubbling up as she throws her head back.

Any misgivings Beca had are washed away as her body coils and flexes beneath Chloe's ministrations, heat building low in her belly, her thighs shifting apart further as Chloe rolls her hips and groans at the contact. Beca slides her hand up to tangle in copper locks, her nails digging in slightly against Chloe's scalp.

Chloe is panting near her ear, and it is driving Beca insane.

"Bec, please," Chloe's pleading tone causes something primal to snap inside Beca and she presses up and over, flattening Chloe on her back, a thigh sliding up to make contact as she lifts a hand to cup one of Chloe's breasts.

Chloe throws her head back into the pillow, baring her neck as she moans without restraint at the touch. Her back arches under Beca's, pressing her breast more firmly into the DJ's hand. Beca can't get over how hot and slick Chloe feels against her thigh. It is almost too much for her to handle; but then she feels Chloe sliding her hand into the hairs at the nape of her neck, fisting at her scalp, and allows her body to be pulled flush, her forehead pressing against Chloe's.

"Bec," Chloe whispers, hot breathe panting across Beca's mouth, "Beca, I need, I…" Beca slides her free hand along Chloe's side, thumb hooking onto a hip, anticipating the request, her own body surging with adrenaline, all traces of anxiety shelved until further notice.

"Chlo," Beca murmurs softly, reverently, a light brush of lips against her mouth derailing her briefly, and she is overcome with the fullness of Chloe's lower lip, her tongue flicking out before being granted access, dipping in to map out a mouth she had up to now only dreamed about tasting. She feels her heart fluttering wildly, her teeth tugging on a full lip, causing Chloe to emit a low groan.

Beca runs her thumb over the arch of Chloe's hipbone and is rewarded with a roll of hips, a thigh making brief contact at her center, causing her to exhale heavily against Chloe's neck, a whispered "Jesus," muffled by the heated skin beneath her lips.

Chloe tightens her hold in her hair, her head tipping further away, giving her greater access to sensitive skin, and Beca goes on instinct, dropping a heated, wet kiss to the rapid pulse point on Chloe's neck at the same time she slides her hand from the jutting hipbone to cup Chloe's center. The reaction couldn't have been more intense if she had tried.

Chloe's eyes flash open, her body arching into the touch. Beca's fingers curl reflexively through the wetness, her body shuddering at the sensation.

"Oh, Beca," Chloe moans softly at her ear, "I'm already…"

Beca is barely keeping her brain from overloading, but Chloe's voice was driving her to the brink, "What?" Beca breathes out the question, her lips ghosting along skin.

Chloe inhales sharply as Beca tentatively slides a finger inside, her exhale heavy with her response, "I'm so close."

Beca squeezes her eyes shut, her senses beginning to overload. Muscles already clenching around her lone finger, she feels her own body clenching in response and nips Chloe's skin in retaliation at how fast this is spiraling out of control. Pulling her finger out to the tip, she pushes a second finger in on the return, her thumb lightly brushing Chloe's clit as she moves, her actions slow, determined, methodical. It has Chloe clutching at her scalp, her other hand grasping tightly to her back, nails digging in, causing Beca to bite her lip, exhaling hard through her nose, pumping her hand harder in response.

It was Chloe's undoing, and Beca's legs flex instinctively harder against Chloe's firm thigh, her sex clenching as her own orgasm begins unfurling on its own. Biting down along already bruising and tender skin, Beca latches on, sucking hard, feeling Chloe buck into her, her body arching, pressing her chest flush against Beca's. A sharp inhale is Beca's only warning before she feels Chloe's muscles clutching and pulling her fingers in tighter, wetness flooding around them, hips bucking without rhythm as an orgasm overtakes the redhead.

It is a long, heavy pause, Chloe's muscles straining before seeming to deflate, her body relaxing, her back returning to lay against the bed, her thighs loosening around Beca's wrist. A stilted exhale leaves Chloe's lips as Beca pulls her fingers free and gently wraps them around Chloe's side. Beca breathes heavily into Chloe's neck, her own chest and stomach finally relaxing.

Chloe ghosts a kiss along Beca's hairline as the smaller woman slowly slides off to one side, her eyes following Beca's movements.

"Are you…I mean, did you…" Chloe begins, trying to find the right words, for once at a loss.

"Oh yeah, I'm…" Beca twists her lips, her eyes closing in reflexive awkwardness, "…good," She finishes slowly, a sigh wrapping around the chosen word.

Opening her eyes, Beca sees a familiar, knowing smirk directed her way and rolls her eyes at it. Somehow, she feels her reaction lacks the usual bite.

"Well I hardly was involved in that outcome," Chloe finally states with a huff, her expression morphing into a mixture between amused and put out.

Beca fights down the immediate urge to fend off Chloe's advances, but her instincts are still stripped from seeing Chloe's orgasm, and she lets a more honest response tumble out of her mouth.

"If you're so dissatisfied with it, I won't stop you from being involved in future outcomes."

She felt the blood drain from her face and anxiety pool almost immediately in her stomach at the statement. How could she be so…expectant? So obvious?

Chloe's face lit up at her words though, and Beca can feel her nerves numbing, ebbing away.

"I'd like that. A lot."

"Yeah?" Beca asks, her voice quiet, nervous, worry for overstepping expectations still evident.

Chloe leans in closer, resting her forehead against Beca's, allowing her eyelids to droop, her words ghosting across Beca's face.

"Yeah, so long as you'll let me."

A rush of excitement dances along Beca's skin, and she feels her body twitch with anticipation.

"Is a long time okay for you?" Beca asks quietly, carefully.

Chloe presses a soft kiss to Beca's lips at the nervous question, her mouth leaving reassurances that Beca can only sigh softly into, "Perfect."


End file.
